My Ancestor's Same Ambition/Characters
Bumbleclan-Great cats at climbing and hunting more than anything. Leader: Cat name:Swiftstar '' ''Gender:Tom '' ''Age:35 moons '' ''Description:Black with white and gray patches and emerald green eyes '' ''Personality:Kindhearted, but sometimes harsh '' ''Family:Brother-Finclaw '' ''Position:Leader Deputy: Cat name:Finclaw '' ''Gender:Tom '' ''Age:25 moons '' ''Description:Sleek light brown tom with stream blue eyes '' ''Personality:Stuck up and only cares about himself '' ''Family:Brother-Swiftstar '' ''Position:Warrior '' '''Medicine Cat:' Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: Oceanclan-Great at swimming and catching fish more than anything. Leader: Cat name:Dewstar(Dewsun) Gender:Female Age:35 moons Description:White she-cat with amber eyes and pale gray speckles Personality:Sweet Family:None Position:Leader Deputy: Medicine Cat: Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Cat name: Bluewave '' ''Gender: she-cat '' ''Age: 18 moons '' ''Description: blueish-gray with ocean blue eyes and dark blueish-gray tabby stripes. '' ''Personality: protective, kind, caring, loving, happy, nice, friendly '' ''Family: Kit-Oceankit Kit-Riverkit Kit-Fishkit Mate-Splashwave '' ''Position: queen Kits: Cat name: Oceankit '' ''Gender: tom '' ''Age: 2 moons '' ''Description: dark blueish-gray with dark red tip of tail. '' ''Personality: brave, playful, happy '' ''Family: '' ''Brother-Riverkit '' ''Sister-Fishkit '' ''Mother: Bluewave '' ''Father: Splashwave '' ''Position: kit '' ''Cat name: Riverkit '' ''Gender: tom '' ''Age: 2 moons '' ''Description: light blueish-gray with brown paws '' ''Personality:shy, nice, protective '' ''Family: '' ''Brother-Oceankit '' ''Sister: Fishkit '' ''Mother: Bluewave '' ''Father: Splashwave '' ''Position: Kit Cat name: Splashwave '' ''Gender: tom '' ''Age: 20 moons '' ''Description: blueish-gray with yellow streaks '' ''Personality: feirce, self-centered, brave, strong '' ''Family: '' ''Son: Oceankit '' ''Son: Riverkit '' ''Daughter: Fishkit '' ''Mate: Bluewave '' ''Position: warrior Elders: Wishclan-Is a variety of cats and live on the moor. Leader: Cat name:Wishstar '' ''Gender:She-cat '' ''Age:30 moons '' ''Description:Tan with gray stripes and blue-gray eyes '' ''Personality:Kind and loves to help others '' ''Family:Brother-Sunsky '' ''Position:Leader Deputy: Cat name:Sunsky '' ''Gender:Tom '' ''Age:27 moons '' ''Description:Golden yellow with sunset orange eyes '' ''Personality:Trustworthy and kind '' ''Family:Sister-Wishstar '' ''Position:Deputy '' '''Medicine Cat:' Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: Foxclan-Is home to cats with orange coats and are the best at battling than anything. Leader: Deputy: Name:Scarletsnow '' ''Gender:Female '' ''Age: 24 moons '' ''Description: White she-cat with one red-orange paw also has pretty amber eyes '' ''Personality: Though with her styling looks, tends to charm the toms but also amazes them with her strong skills and sharp charm. '' ''Family: Unknown, all they know is that she was found in the forest as a small kit '' ''Position: Deputy '' '''Medicine Cat:' Warriors: Cat name: Rosethorn '' ''Gender: She-cat '' ''Age: 18 moons '' ''Description: Sleek russet colored she-cat with amber eyes. Very sharp features, lighter underbelly and black tinted paws. Nimble and agile '' ''Personality: Icy sometimes, she looks down on others. She speaks softly, but gets her point across just fine. She has a wry sense of humor and often makes snide remarks. Once in battle or while hunting, though, nothing can pierce her concentration. She is very clever and has no problems letting others know. She is known for using her allure to her advantage '' ''Family:Mother:Firefrost(Queen) Siblings:Foxkit(Kit) Position: Warrior '' ''Cat name: Sunray '' ''Gender: tom '' ''Age: 14 moons '' ''Description: yellow with orange stripes and amber eyes. '' ''Personality: brave, self-centered, humorous, would fight the death for his clan. '' ''Family: Brother- Bareleaf-14 moons old-brown with one orange streak on his forehead and brown eyes-shy, understanding, mysterious-Bumbleclan-secret brother no one knows about, was found in Bumbleclan territory-warrior '' ''Position: warrior Apprentices: Queens: Name:Firefrost Gender:She-cat Age:32 moons Description:Fire blazing coat with icy white paws, tipped tail, ears, and muzzle with icy blue eyes Personality:Sweet, kind, but sometimes fierce Family:Daughter:Rosethorn(Warrior) Son:Foxkit(Kit) Kits: Name:Foxkit Gender:Tom Age:1 moon Description:Looks exactly like a fox, and has ocean blue eyes Personailty:Kind and strong Family:Mother:Firefrost(Queen) Sister:Rosethorn(Warrior) '' '''Elders:' Go here for the My Ancestor's Same Ambition Series Page:My Ancestor's Same Ambition